Timeline
This timeline is still under construction and thus subject to change. The goal is to give the reader a brief overview over the chain of events that has shaped the history of Hyrule and its people throughout the ages. Each age will be introduced with a short summary, followed by a more detailed chronology. The Creation of Hyrule In most cases, the denizens of Hyrule perceive time as cyclical, but for the sake of convenience this timeline is structured in a linear fashion, however it is important to note that this is not how one should necessarily truly understand the history of Hyrule. The People of Hyrule do not see the creation of the world as an ex-nihilo event, rather a continuance from a forgotten cycle. Most commonly this event is attributed to the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, though modern interpretations have become more monotheistic in their understanding. There are no proper historical documents of the creation event, only mythical, oral, and religious presentations. The Age of Myth Everything followed by the creation of the world until historical time is considered to be the Age of Myth. The information from this era has no historical documents and comes entirely from myths, and Hyrule's various religions. While the varied myths and religions on the surface seem to have contradictory accounts, these have very common repeating themes and elements. This large span of time is described as one of chaos; a very hostile world dominated by dragons and titanic destructive beasts of reptilian nature. Many religions interpret it as a "shaping of the world. The Age of Myth ends with the arrival of the First Sages and the three Oracles, whom tame the world and are believed to create order and civilization. The Ancient Age (roughly 10,000 BG - 3000 BG) Another broad span of time, though with true historical records. Information becomes more solid near 3,000 BG, with only vague accounts of Hyrule truely ancient civilizations such as the Kovalians, Lokomo, Cobble, Wizzrobe, and proto-Darknuts. Most modern Hyrulean civilizations tend to focus on the last millennium of this time period when they refer to the "Ancient Age", specifically the rise of the Akkalans and creation of the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Ancient Age ends with the brief, but brutal and infamous Akkalan Civil War. Many of the Great Houses of Hyrule are able to trace their lineage back to the later years of this period. Due to the vague nature of the source material available from this age, most of the dates should be considered educated guesses or approximations. This is especially true for the earlier years of the chronology, while the latter half is more solidified in certainty. Chronology: 8500 BG - 8000 BG: The ancient Kovalian civilization is believed to have collapsed in the Gerudo Desert sometime in this five hundred year span. While there are technically no accurate records dating to this time, historical archives in the Darknut Cathedral of Ontheon roughly place that civilization's fall within this time span. 7000 BG: The oldest, historical sources available in the Vigjaro Archives point to an ancient Wizzrobe civilization within the underground cities of Somaria and Byrna. The exact dates are inconclusive, but scholars are confident they are at least 7,000 years old, possibly much older. 6000 BG: Vague proto-Lokomo and Cobble records exist from this time period, though they are quite fragmented at best. 6000 - 5000 BG: Historical records of both Lokomo and Cobble Kingdoms become more clear. Cobble Kingdom Dynasties and Lokomo councils are on record during this thousand year period. 5500 - 5000 BG: The first evidence of the Ocean Zora underwater kingdoms and various continuous migrations to the mainland. They settle in the eastern region of Lanayru and eventually make their way to the Spool Swamp by 5000 BG. 5500 BG: Early hints of Cobble migration into Hyrule can be seen in various sources. It is quite probable that they were in fact the first inhabitants of Arcadia that eventually became the Akkalans, and later Hylians. 4900 - 4700 BG: The approximate time span of the Lokomo Cobble wars. The ancient Oshunites and Bellum become involved near 4700, leading to catastrophic collapse of both civilizations. 4700 - 4000 BG: Pre and post Cobble collapse migrants settle around the Eragou Mountain Range, further migrating in all southern directions. 4698 BG: The approximate date of the first use of the name Arcadia. This particular date is often considered the official founding of the Arcadian people. 4551 BG: First written record of the Wind Tribe, though their cultural stories indicate that they as a people have existed several centuries before. 4000 - 3000 BG: Various tribes break off from the Arcadian population, and migrate southwest into the Lanayru region. These tribes likely became the first great Akkalan families (Gustaf, Nohansen, Daltun, Harkinian and Rhoam). 3700 - 3000 BG: The Akkalans supposedly come into possession of the Triforce around this time. The available evidence is extremely unclear as there are numerous conflicting stories of how it was actually found, though by the year 3000BG most scholars agree there is little doubt that it was in their possession. It's commonly agreed upon that the enigmatic Oocca directed the Akkalans to its hidden location in the Sacred Realm during this period. 3700 - 3600 BG: The Ocean Zora make their way from the Spool Swamp into the Dominion Valley within this time span. 3501 BG: The Nohansen name is first used. Historians consider this the founding date of the noble house, despite the fact that a proper monarch wouldn't be born to their family in another 500 years. 3450 BG: Dominion Prime is officially recognized by outsiders, and the Zora are considered a world power. The city was likely finished in decade preceding this year. 3400 - 3300 BG: The Harkinians become known for their wine during this century, elevating their family name to nobility. Historians continue to debate on the date they were considered royal. 3200 - 3100 BG: The Daltus and Rhoam names begin to appear in historical and business records. The Daltuns are likely elevated to nobility in the period because of their wealth as bankers. 3121 BG: Snowpeak Manor's construction is finished, marking the dynasty of Gustaf's recognition. 3050 BG: Calatia is founded by a group of religious hermits and pilgrims in the mountains on the western coast of Hyrule, cutting contact with the rest of Akkala and living in isolation. 3003 BG: Sulkaris and the Gohma begin a rapid invasion of Hyrule. King Rhoaban Gustaf unites the Akkalan nobility and its people under his banner, stablishes formal alliances with the Wind Tribe, Minish and Huskus. 3000 BG: King Gustaf manages to slay Sulkaris while leading a defense at Akkala Citadel in the Lanayru area. Following the defeat of their leader, the remaining Gohma flee into the Misery Mire. 2999 BG: Construction of a castle in Hyrule Prime begins. Gustaf conceives his first child in secret with Siroc of the Wind Tribe, who is born in the winter of 2999. 2998 BG: The Darknut Legion begins a long march and war against the Wind Tribe. King Gustaf and the Akkalans are quick to side with Siroc. 2997 BG:' '''Gustaf manages to enlist the aid of the Kingdom of Ikana after the Huskus and Zora fail to join against the Darknut armies. '''2996 BG:' Gustaf and Siroc's second child is born, their affair still remains relatively unknown to people outside of the Wind Tribe. 2995 BG: Gustaf and Siroc's third child is born. 2994 BG: The Wind Tribe is nearly completely destroyed by the Darknut Legion, despite Akkalan and Ikanian aid. Siroc and her people choose to seek refuge in the sky. Her three children are left with Gustaf and those loyal to him. The Darknut Legion promptly abandons its war and issues a formal apology to the Akkalans. 2993 BG: Ikana mysteriously suffers a civilization wide collapse after an incredably brief civil war. Within days most evidence of their people is erased from Hyrule, leaving behind only their buildings and corpses of fallen warriors. 2992 BG: Reports of a "Demon of Old" rising from the earth are recorded in several documents. This is later confirmed to be Demise, who makes his way to the southwestern Blin lands. 2991 BG: Hyrule Castle is completed at Hyrule Prime. The city earns its nickname; "Hyrule Castle Town." King Gustaf is killed by the Nohansens, after being blamed for the death of Sela Nohansen. His death marks the start of the Akkalan Civil War. Lord Baolin Nohansen I assume the throne at Hyrule Castle. Baolin's niece, now known only as Hylia, achieves some form of apotheosis with the Triforce under the guidance of his Mages. Baolin conspires with the Moblins later the same year, encouraging them to invade Hyrule en-masse. 2990 BG: Sir Bado "Groose" Harkinian flees with Gustaf's three surviving children to the West. They eventually settle in Calatia. Yom Daltus I declare war against Baolin Nohansen and quickly force him to flee from Hyrule Castle. Yom Daltus takes control of Akkala. 2989 BG: Prince Luso and Raso Harkinian join forces and storm Hyrule Castle, killing the usurper Yom Daltus I. Luso assumes the throne, while Raso is given hold of southern Hyrule as a Duke. Raso is not appealed, and within a month he decides to kill his brother and take the throne for himself. 2988 BG: Lord Falus Rhoam manages to successfully conquer Hyrule Castle, executing Raso Harkinian and declares himself the supreme ruler of Akkala. He takes the Lady Seri Onkled, a daughter of a lesser house, as his queen. Falus dies shortly after of some kind of venereal disease, along with his wife weeks later. 2987 BG: The power vacuum left by the death of Falus incites all the five royal families into full scale war. Gustaf's lineage is completely wiped out, leaving Peak Province abandoned. Baolin Nohansen I manage to reclaim the throne and hold Hyrule Castle. He hatches a plan to unite all of Hyrule under his kingship and end the civil war. 2986 - 2982 BG: Hylia assumes divine lordship over the Akkalans, becoming a new patron Goddess. She leads a full scale retaliation against the Moblins for four years, eventually destroying their homelands and defeating Demise. The Akkalans adopt the name Hylians during this period. 2982 BG: With the Moblins defeated and the Hylians united again, Hylia names her uncle Baolin the King of Akkala by divine right. Hylia flees, working with the Wizzrobe to erase her existence from historical records. 2939 - 2841 BG: Duke Bal Onkled attempts a coup of the throne and takes over the Hylian people. He rules for nearly a century before being assassinated by Lord Kiro Muno. This marks the last assassination attempt on a Hylian monarch in recorded history and is considered the start of Hyrule's First Golden Age. The Golden Age (2900 BG - 100 BG) Sometimes called the First Golden Age, a very long period of time where the Kingdom of Hyrule flourished to nearly divine levels of peace and prosperity. While the Hylians perceive this long span of time as a Golden Age, this is not true for many other civilizations in Hyrule. Both the Zora and Gorons experienced many conflicts during this particular period (largely with each other), and the Moblins, Darknuts, and Wizzrobes experienced a terrible decline. The use of the term Golden Age should be understood as Hylian bias, though its prevalence in Hyrule's historical records make it the most useful term to reference this era. Chronology: ''' '''2840 BG: First evidence of a "Sheikah Cadre" and connections to the assassination of Onkled. At this time the Sheikah were likely just a cult or organization, not an entirely different ethnic group. Lord Kiro Muno and his daughters are often associated with its founding. 2830 BG: First use of the term "Kingdom of Hyrule" appears in various in official documents and business records. By the end of the year, it became the official title of the monarchy and Hylian people. 2701 BG: The first recorded sightings of Gorons in Death Mountain. While the Gorons themselves has no written records prior to encountering the surface dwellers, their oral history states that they originated from deeper in the earth. Most scholars agree that it is likely that the Gorons themselves existed long before the first encounters. 2657 BG: The first records of the desert dwelling people calling themselves "Gerudo" appear around this time. Their actual connection to the Hylians is a long disputed mystery, but many historians believe they are in fact partially descended from Bado "Groose "Harkinian, who fled into the desert after living in Calatia for some time. However, it is also possible that the desert region was settled by Hyruleans in the distant past. 2372 BG: After several centuries of living on relatively good terms, the Zora Dominion attempts an invasion of the Goron people of Death Mountain. King Rhogim the Wise chooses to leave his kingdom out of the war, in an attempt to conserve Hyrule's resources. The relatively simple Gorons unite under one banner, and manages to defeat the Zora in a series of swift skirmishes, sending the Dominion retreating in embarrassment. Soon after, the Gorons begin to seek the aid from subterranean Lizlafos to repel future invaders. 645 BG: The mighty Volvagians and their Lizalfos servants manage to completely enslave the entire Goron population. Despite the desperate requests for help, the Zora Dominion refuses to involve themselves in the conflict. The Hylians chooses pay tribute, in an effort to keep their relationship with the draconic race relatively peaceful. 100 BG: Most scholars consider this the official end to the First Golden Age in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The hundred years prior to the Rise of Ganon are commonly referred to as the "Century of Decline" by historians. During this relatively brief period of time, the tensions between the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Moblins dramatically increase. The Age of Legend (0 AG - 137 AG) A very short period of time marked by tremendous changes in culture, civilization and events throughout all of Hyrule. It is commonly referred to as the "Age of Legend" by scholars, largely due to the how this period spawned much of the modern legends that are popular to this day both in Hyrule and amongst the Twili. This era is marked by the cataclysmic invasion of Ganon, the Gerudo Wars, the invasion of Labrynna, and the multi-nation spanning war between Ganondorf's alliances and those of Princess Tetralyna Zelda V. The New Age (140 AG - X AG) The current age of Hyrule, marked by rapid expansion, exploration and colonization of the surrounding land beyond Hyrule. To the north the Great Sea was colonized and conquered by the Hylians, and later on the eastern lands beyond Labrynna were explored and settled. This era saw the collapse and radical transformation of long existing empires, such as the Kingdom of Hyrule and Zora becoming a unified state. Category:Hyrule Conquest